The Man Of His Life
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape com a palavra muggles. 'Severus não queria largar Lucius nunca mais, porque ali ele teve certeza de que aquele, era o homem da sua vida.' Fic para Deh Isaacs.


**The Man Of His Life**

- Vocês vão matar uns muggles hoje. – Voldemort falava. Todos seus seguidores sorriram abertamente. – Mas não todos.

Em vez de sorrirem, dessa vez todos se entreolharam, desejando serem escolhidos por Voldemort.

- A família que vão matar hoje.. são os Dursley. Os únicos familiares vivos de Harry Potter.

Severus Snape, que estava ali presente, engoliu em seco.

'Como ele descobriu onde eles estão?' Pensava para si mesmo.

- Claro está que, antes de os matarem, vão torturá-los até eles vos dizerem onde está Harry Potter. Não descansem até terem essa informação nas vossas mãos. Creio porém que não será difícil.. a família Dursley nunca gostou de Harry Potter. Mas não será por isso que serão poupados. – Ele dizia enquanto andava por entre seus seguidores, que estavam todos de cabeça baixa, apenas ouvindo seu mestre. – Lucius. Você irá até os Dursley.

- Obrigado mestre. – Este agradeceu. Do seu lado, Bellatrix cerrou os dentes.

- E vai junto com Severus. – Dito isto, sorriu para Severus, que ficou rapidamente inexpressivo.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Bellatrix não tocava em um muggle, assim como os outros. Bateu na mesa.

- Algum problema, Bella?

Está, negou veemente com a cabeça, e voltou a olhar para as suas mãos.

- Vá, do que estão à espera? – Perguntou o Lord. – Vão agora.

Lucius e Severus desaparataram imediatamente após Voldemort lhes dizer onde os Dursley estavam.

Aparataram em uma entrada cor de rosa, com quadros de retratos de família, e móveis cheios vasos com flores e de fotografias de um homem bastante gordo, um garotinho também muito forte, e uma mulher magra e pálida.

Andaram até na cozinha. Lá estava a mulher das fotografias. Um sorrisinho malicioso se desenhou na cara de Lucius, e ele clareou a garganta.

Ela olhou para o homem, e logo chamou o marido.

- Vernon! VERNON!

Um homem gordo e de bigode logo apareceu na cozinha.

- _Stupefy_. – Severus proferiu depois de rapidamente tirar a varinha.

Lucius também brincava com a varinha na sua mão.

- Petúnia Dursley? – Perguntou.

Esta não respondeu, apenas olhava fixamente para Severus.

- Snape. – Ela disse, com cara de nojo. – Saiam daqui, o Harry não está connosco!

- Mas vocês sabem onde ela está certo? – Perguntou Lucius, se aproximando.

- Mamãe? – Outra voz perguntou. Dudley apareceu na cozinha, e logo estava sendo agarrado pelo homem loiro.

- Não, eu juro. – Disse Petunia. – Por favor, largue o meu filho.

- Mentirosa. – Lucius cuspiu para o chão e apontou a varinha para o garoto. – _Crucio_.

Este se contorcia agora no chão, e berrava de dor.

- Me diz onde está ele, muggle. – Lucius falou de novo, parando o feitiço em Dudley e apontando para Petúnia.

Severus pensava com a varinha na mão, e observando a cena. Ele já não amava Lily. Tinha em tempos amado sim, agora já não. Mas não deixava de respeitar a sua memória e ela seria sempre a sua melhor amiga. E não iria querer, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco da irmã, nem da família desta, que ela, seu sobrinho e seu cunhado morressem, muito menos nas mãos dele, ou Lucius.

- Eu não sei! De verdade! – Ela gritou.

- _Cr_.. – Lucius começou. Mas Severus o interrompeu, pegou o braço dele, e desaparatou.

Lucius não conhecia bem o sítio onde estava, mas era uma rua deserta e velha.

Encostou o outro na parede.

- Covarde. – Disse.

- Eu não podia deixar. – Severus retorquiu ao que o outro bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Severus. – O loiro chamou. Ele não respondeu. – Sev.

- O que quer? – Perguntou, não olhando sua cara.

Lucius colou seu corpo ao do outro, e este finalmente o olhou, suas faces bastante próximas.

- Me fala.. o que há entre nós Sev?

- Nós… somos amigos Lucius.

Este gargalhou brevemente.

- Você chama de amigos o que eu chamo de amantes. Ou mais. – Disse.

- O que você quer de mim? – Perguntou Snape.

- Amor Severus, eu quero amor. Eu sei perfeitamente que você precisa do meu. – Lucius respondeu, ao que o outro homem desviou de novo o olhar.

- Olha para mim. – Disse. – Amor, olha.

Finalmente recebeu o olhar desejado.

- Fica comigo.

Severus inspirou, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos do loiro. Não podia mentir. Ele via paixão, prazer, via carinho, amor, dedicação. Severus via um futuro. Conhecia quem Lucius realmente era, conhecia o seu outro lado e não podia negar os seus sentimentos.

Não resistiu. Humedeceu seus lábios e inclinou a cabeça. Olhou fixamente para Malfoy antes de fechar os olhos e começar um beijo gentil. Devagar, Severus enfiou sua língua na boca do outro, e elas se entrelaçaram.

Ficaram mais alguns momentos explorando as bocas um do outro, enquanto o beijo aumentava de ritmo. A um certo ponto, parou.

Tocou o rosto de Lucius, e este suspirou, apreciando o toque.

- Fica comigo amor. – Lucius falou, pegando a mão do outro.

Severus sorriu abertamente, como apenas sorria quando estava com o loiro, e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Lucius riu alto, irradiando de felicidade. Se abraçaram forte por alguns momentos. Severus não queria largar Lucius nunca mais, porque ali ele teve certeza de que aquele, era o homem da sua vida.

* * *

><p>Fic para <strong>Deh Isaacs<strong>, espero que tenha gostado :)


End file.
